All You Wanted
by YamiYugiPuzzleshipper
Summary: Yugi is tired of Mai getting what she wants. Yami wants payback. A meeting at a friend's party leads to a question. What lengths would you go to get all you wanted?


**Okay, so, I actually wrote this a LONG while back (you can probably tell by the way my style changed somewhat and the fact that it's a lemon, which, if you know me all right now, I haven't really been able to manage at ALL for a while now). I edited and groomed it several times, polished it like crazy, and I couldn't think of what more to do with it that wouldn't with a COMPLETE REWRITE. And THAT is so NOT happening. I already have too many stories on my plate lol**

 **Anyways, so go into this story knowing that they are ALL teenagers. And, as written on my profile, since the American names are the ones in use, they are acting more like them. I will say that if you want to fight with me over the characterization, I am going to very calmly point you to season 1 of the sub and dub. Remember who bargained with Rex for the room on the ferry to Duelist Kingdom as well as running from a marriage (I'm still somewhat fuzzy on that cause it was a while back since I saw that episode) and used perfume to make herself seem psychic in that same season. Also, Joey is only mentioned briefly but he's also slightly OOC since he chose a girl over Yugi in an argument but still.**

 **Also, this entire one-shot is basically one lemon. So if you don't want to read all of that, you can also read the dialogue and basically get the tone of it.**

 **As per usual, thank you, Echo, for the feedback and then helping me pick out the name for this little one-shot~**

 **Any awkward word placements or misspells are from my phone. Such a great thing autocorrect is, right? Please feel free to point them out to me if you want to.**

 **Rating is MA (Mature Adult).**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise.**

All You Wanted

"Did you _hear_? Yami Sennen is gay," he heard someone whisper, head snapping around and eyes widening drastically as he spotted the two gossiping girls. Vivian Wong and Kaoruko Himekoji, two second years.

His stomach clenched; was that what he had heard them fighting about this morning before leaving the house? He remembered the furious look on Yami's face, eyes like fire, jaw clenched so tightly he thought it had locked, entire body tensed and his lip twitching as if he were about to snarl like a rabid dog. And he'd seen the dangerous but pissed smirk on his cousin's face. He'd seen it and he'd been waiting for the fight to erupt between them all day.

Now, on his way to lunch, he knew exactly how this had gone down.

He had always heard them snarling at each other about sex. Yami had often said he was practicing abstinence and Mai had always gotten pissed. If Yami was truly gay, then it was no wonder he dodged Mai at every turn. How they had lasted for two whole years was a mystery to him. But then, Mai refused to lose things that she hadn't conquered first, all about control and power, and Yami was stubborn. He fought tooth and nail and he didn't give up with things. Most likely, rather than the idea of being with Mai, it had been his desire to keep others from questioning his sexuality that had kept him there. He had probably convinced himself it was better to pretend with the vindictive blonde than it was to actually allow others to see something what he didn't want them to. Yami was just as much about control as Mai was, but his was focused more towards himself and hers was projected onto others. Trying to control Yami had _obviously_ been the biggest mistake she had ever made because the fights that broke out at the house had been violent and vicious like caged animals. He remembered how many times Mai's room had been wrecked, her things thrown around, and he could picture the way that Yami always stormed off before he lost his temper on her.

He shook his head and chewed his cheek. Odds were either Yami got so frustrated with her that he shoved his sexuality in her face or Mai had trapped him and triggered some of his stubborn pride. If she had sneered at him about being gay, it was likely he had just raised his chin at her and waited until she had gotten the hint. If she had frustrated him so profusely it was likely that Yami had said it as something to make her get off his back about bedding her as well as a breakup line.

That smirk on his cousin's face had been her planning exactly this.

He felt a flood of heat race up his spine, hatred coiling in his stomach as he turned immediately on his heel and started towards the quad where he knew his cousin was probably still gossiping about Yami being impotent. He would bet two hundred dollars that she was still chatting it up, laughing and smirking and giggling with whoever would listen.

He bared his teeth when he spotted her. Just as he had guessed, there were three girls surrounding her, all cheerleaders, all giggling and talking about it. His eyes shot around to find the subject of their gossip, not at all surprised to see he was nowhere to be found. Well that was better anyways, because he didn't want to have him witness him tearing her throat out.

"You stupid egotistical _bitch_ ," he spat as he got to her, pushing a girl aside to glower at her. The blonde paused mid-sentence, eyes widening momentarily before her lip curled back. "I can't _believe_ you would do something so stupid."

"Hey, I'm just defending myself," she snorted, a scoff that made his spine tense with pure hatred. "He was using me to keep his dirty little secret about taking it up the ass."

He clenched his jaw for a moment and then hissed, "He was probably scared. I doubt it's easy to deal with in the first place, let alone with his heritage. And if that's really your excuse, then I feel sorry for you. Yami didn't do anything wrong. He was protecting himself and you're the most pathetic bitch I've ever fucking _met_."

"Funny. Have you looked in the mirror recently, brat?"

"Tell me something, Mai. What was your _first_ hint that he was gay anyways? Was it because you couldn't do shit to get him up?"

"You piece of shit, it's not _my_ fault he can't get it up for a girl," she spat, going to speak further only to have him cut her off immediately.

"Well, you're not much to consider in the first place so if he's _impotent_ I'm sure it's not just his homosexuality," he snapped coldly, eyes widening when he spotted the aforementioned boy with his cousin Seto. He only recognized the other teen from the few times he showed up during class. The brunet was watching them with keen interest, obviously alerted by the way he was scowling that they were fighting. At his side Yami's eyes were narrowed, peering at him thoughtfully, head tilted slightly as he studied him.

"Little spitfire," the brunet murmured next to him.

Yami furrowed his brows slightly as he locked gazes with the small boy. He knew him as Mai's younger cousin but he still had no idea what his name actually was. In all actuality, she had referred to him as everything _but_ his name and the few times he had run into him alone without the blonde to interfere, he had never introduced himself. In fact, the first time they had even spoken, the boy had been peeking into the fridge. He'd opened it, poked his head in, sighed, closed it again, turned to him and said, "Here's how you deal with this kind of situation. You peek in, you close your eyes, you lower your expectations, and then you do it again."

Gods, he wished he had learned his name at some point. If only because the boy interested him a lot more than he would ever admit. Most of the time he had been with Mai, he had spent hoping to run across him. Of course the few times they had crossed paths had been nothing ideal. The fridge expectations had been overshadowed by various moments when Yami would be heading for the bathroom only to have him pop out suddenly. Those times had been far too early in the morning for him to give a damn for names, instead grumbling something like a hello while the boy had snickered, repeated the salutation, and wandered off.

The smaller boy jerked his attention back towards his cousin now, eyes narrowed into slits and his spine ramrod straight with anger.

"You really want to get started with shots at—?"

"You know why he never wanted to sleep with you before?" he hissed angrily, his entire body trembling once with the urge to scream and lash out at her. How could he _possibly_ be related to this bitch? "Because you're not _worth_ it. And it _hardly_ takes being gay to _see_ that. The only thing it takes is a pair of fucking _eyes_. I wonder if Yami would even give a damn if someone told him about how you were cheating on him those two years? _Hell,_ I'll bet he already _knows_ about the STDs you've been treating for the last _year and a half_."

Her mouth fell open, eyes wide as she gaped at him and the smaller teen breathed harshly, raggedly with pure anger. "I _loved_ him and—"

"Oh please, the only reason you even dated him in the first place was to get in his fucking pants," he spat, bristling. "And Yami turned out to be too smart to fall for your little game, unlike the rest of the fucking school. Hats off to him"—he pointed at him without even realizing it, blushing as he saw Seto smirk and Yami straighten with a dark expression on his face; oops—"for figuring out what the rest of them couldn't."

"You stupid fucking little—"

He stepped back quickly to avoid the slap aimed at his face, pacing a few steps away and stopping when he was out of range of the second he knew was coming. "Good luck getting rid of those crotch critters before someone actually connects the dots," he sneered, stepping back again.

Yami watched him go, narrowing his eyes when the smaller boy actually glanced over his shoulder at him and then hurried inside. His cousin snickered at his side, amused out of his mind. _Definitely_ a spitfire.

The day passed without anything to note as far as the red-eyed teen was concerned. He did, however, find that Ryou hadn't revoked his invitation to the party and several people were actually _dying_ to see him show up. They were all looking for the actual scoop about what happened between him and Mai, others desperate to see if they could seduce him, and he knew this but he still went.

He still followed Bakura with Malik at his heels. He still watched Mai talking to her cousin and that blond Joey who he knew was the other boy's best friend. He still watched them arguing until eventually Joey picked Mai's side over whatever had been going on.

"What the hell are they even arguing about?" Bakura muttered, shaking his head in annoyance and taking one of the cups from Ryou. The other boy held out one for Yami who absently took it, still caught up in staring at the fight before him.

"Actually he's really mad at Mai about her little stunt with Yami," the party host murmured softly, smiling a little at the red-eyed teen's startled expression. "It struck him as unforgivable and you _know_ him. He's got that sense of having to defend others—but this whole thing is a little…different."

"Different?" Yami inquired quietly, glancing at him sideways and smirking. "Because I stayed with her for two years and she told everyone about me when I never broke up with her for cheating? Or just because it's her who did it?"

"None of those," he snorted, smiling softly and shaking his head as he glanced out at his friend. He could see Tea grabbing his hand to lead him further into the throng of people. He guessed he was just glad the house was so large because most were dancing around in the living room and some were out in the back, a few swimming and others cracking jokes. His smaller friend was dancing with Tea as he had seen them do several times when she was trying to learn hip-hop dance moves to be as versatile as possible with her dance techniques.

Ryou glanced at him sideways and smirked in amusement when he saw that Yami was watching them with dilated eyes. He didn't think he was actually aroused but he was definitely curious, taking in his form with soft movements of his sharp red eyes. He was somewhere between borderline interested and partially toeing the line of _not_ doing the same as Mai had done to him. Ryou didn't have to think about it as he looked at him, instead grinning before heading towards the smaller boy.

Bakura and Yami both raised their heads attentively from where they'd been lazily watching, the silver-haired teen taking in Tea's movements with interest. Both of them swapped looks as Ryou stopped in front of the smaller boy who grinned at him playfully when he started talking. A cup was pressed into his hand and the smaller snorted before handing it back. Yami narrowed his eyes, glancing at his own drink and then him once more. The small boy wasn't paying him any mind, dancing with Tea, occasionally grinding their hips together slowly and making Ryou snicker as they talked.

All Yami could actually think was just how much of a blow it would be to Mai if he bedded the boy in front of him. How easy it would be to have this boy be the most beautiful regret he ever made. How nice he would probably feel. Just how easy it would be to convince him with the way he was so angry with his cousin already. It was clear just from Ryou's words that he had sided with him and that he thought Mai was in the wrong.

He didn't want to hurt the boy in any way. And it could be pretty damaging just to use him like this. Especially if he had his first time be some small petty retaliation against his cousin. He knew how badly that could potentially fuck up his self-esteem, and from what he remembered, the boy honestly didn't have that much in the first place. Or at least he hadn't when he and Mai had first started dating. Perhaps it had changed at some point but he had no idea and he didn't want to do something to potentially break him.

Then again…if he was siding with him over Mai so strongly that he would lash out at her at school and at this party, that had to say something… _right_? Surely that meant he would help him retaliate…right?

His stomach twisted as he watched Ryou wander off with a laugh while the smaller boy and Tea started to dance a little faster. He could see his focus planted entirely in the effort to keep going with the way he watched her movements and then mimicked until they were in step with each other.

"You sure you want to do this?" the brunette asked quietly, taking in the way Sennen and his cousin were watching them from her peripheral. Sennen had his red eyes glued on the boy in front of her but he had something in his gaze that said he wasn't sure of himself. Beside him, his cousin's eyes were burning violently into her skin, leaving her slightly irritable. "I mean…"

"Yes, I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he answered with a small frown in the corner of his lip. "Mai gets everything in the world she wants and I hate that. And the one time someone denied her, she spilled their secret at school to literally _everyone_. That's not fair and I refuse to let it happen again."

"But…You do realize what you're doing, right?"

"Trust me, I've thought it over so many times I refuse to back out now."

"Then shouldn't you have taken that cup from Ryou?"

"And ruin the fun I'm about to have? No way," he snorted, smiling at her. "No, trust me, I know what I'm doing and how I'm going to make this happen."

"Well, I think you're probably going to regret it later."

"I won't. It's not _just_ about getting back at Mai for Yami," he admitted quietly before sneaking a peek at the red-eyed teen from the corner of his gaze. "What she's done is unforgivable in the first place and I'm not stupid. I know Yami wants to get back at her too. So why not?"

And then he realized something, staring at the smaller boy who was glancing around at some of the other dancers and occasionally grinding hips with the brunette. Why not? Why couldn't he play with the fire that Mai had shot at him?

Maybe the collateral wouldn't even be as big as he was trying to imagine.

"Oh god, what's going on in your head now?" the silver-haired teen drawled, almost annoyed but sounding slightly amused. "I can see those little demons moving behind your eyes."

Yami smirked and tipped his head towards him before pointing his cup at him and throwing his head back. His cousin howled with laughter when he slammed the cup on the table dramatically and then started towards the smaller boy.

The brunette looked over with the widest deepest blue eyes he had ever seen but he cared for none of it. Mai's small cousin looked up from where he was watching the ground and doing some move he had seen in a music video once. Yami wondered vaguely if he was one of those people who could take one look at a movie's choreography and copy it without thought. They locked eyes and his lips curled upwards into the most devilish smirk the blue-violet eyes had ever come across. His eyebrow rose and the girl stepped back twice as her friend winked at her playfully.

So _this_ was Yami then.

She shook her head, smiling in amusement as they sized each other up. She watched her childhood friend straighten his spine to stand at the same height as the newcomer. The red eyes didn't even widen faintly. She admired the way he held his head up in the light of Yugi's sudden show of power. It wasn't a surprise to her that they were sizing each other up however. When Yami's name had slipped out of the other boy's lips earlier that morning, it had sounded faintly like bile and poison that burned her ears. It had been alluring with the dip that had come over his voice, speaking of power and hunger and pure amusement. And when she had spotted the red-eyed teen, his eyes had blazed like fire.

They stood in front of her now, Yami's chin raised slightly as the other smirked playfully and stepped towards him. The half-Egyptian tensed only minutely, surprised, but immediately fell into play with him. It was only a millisecond between her friend stepping up to him and swiveling his hips playfully and his own response of mimicking him. Yami looked half unsure of whether he had actually done it and the other boy merely danced smoothly, muscles in his chest and shoulders flexing beneath the black tank top he wore. She snickered as her friend stepped into his space so quickly that Yami curled his lip back in discomfort.

"Damn, Yugi," she snickered softly, smiling laughingly as he wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and ground his hips enticingly slowly into his. Yami's lip curled again but the look in his eyes said he was highly amused and enjoying himself already.

"Hey, he wanted to dance with me," the boy chided, smirking and giving Yami a sideways glance that made his spine grow ramrod straight. "If he can't stand the heat, then maybe he shouldn't have stepped in the fire."

The red-eyed teen's lips pulled back, smirking as he chuckled and hissed, "I don't run from things that don't intimidate me" in his ear. Yugi cooed softly, a low whistle-like noise as he turned his head and raised a brow.

"Cute," he drawled sarcastically, winking once and then stepping back to give him room to flee or move towards him. Tea watched with such intense interest that Yami ended up biting back a sneer at the brunette, flustered and feeling his throat constrict. He wasn't sure he should do this anymore. He may have been mad at Mai and Yugi may have been flirting with him like this, but he still hesitated to actually put his plan into motion.

The other teen backed up and then threw his arms over his head, swiveling his hips seductively and purring low in his throat. Yami felt his eyes widen, growing fixated with the slow drag of the other's hips. He watched him fold his arms behind his head, biting his lip and throwing his head back to purr louder. Tea looked just as stunned as him when he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Apparently this wasn't the way Yugi normally reacted to people; the thought made his skin crawl with excitement and confusion.

Yugi bit his lip harder and tilted his head towards him once more, peering through his long lashes to meet his red gaze. Yami tilted his head slightly, curiosity seeping through him, and bit back a snarl of pure excitement. He stepped closer, seeing Bakura gawking from the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure if it was at Yugi's little blatant seduction or if it was his own hesitation that stunned the boy so much. Either way, Yami found himself tracing the lines of Yugi's lithe body, the way his hips slowly tilted and rolled every which way. He lost himself in the way the smaller boy traced his fingers over his body and moaned just loud enough for him to hear, hinting at sensitivity that made his heart pound. He got caught like a fly as their eyes bore into each other, blue-violet against hypnotized red.

The step was all he needed to have Yugi come back to him almost like an animal in heat. He sprang forward like a cat, wrapping his arms around his neck once more and rocking his hips until Yami's body fell into autopilot against him. His fingers found his waist, digging in until Yugi hissed with pleasure, quickening his grinding until he was tempted to throw his head back and moan. Fingernails scraped over his spine, his shoulder blades, the smaller teen mewling softly in his ear. Yami was pretty sure he was laying it on far too thick but his erection obviously didn't give a shit about that idea. Yugi snapped and rolled his hips, making a noise like a low keening whimper that made him snarl softly out of pure instinct. Fire burned in his veins, dancing beneath his skin, and he swore he heard Yugi laughing for a split second before their eyes locked.

"You're hardly submissive," the blue-violet-eyed teen acknowledged in his ear, moving to bring a leg between his. Yami fought the urge to throw his head back and moan his pleasure, his erection pushed up against his thigh and his in turn rubbing against his leg with the lazy gyrations he administered. His spine tensed for a split second, surprised, and then melted as his movements became fluid once more. His fingers dug into his hips until Yugi sounded ready to yowl in his ear, moving his hands to his shoulders and gripping tightly. "So why are you trying to play with _me_?"

Yami bared his teeth in acknowledgment of the statement but knew instinctively Yugi was teasing him. Laughter in his eyes said he was merely playing, the way his lips pulled a little further to the left told him he was only messing around. The tilt of his head that came with the next roll of his hips said exactly what Yami had been hoping for. Submission. Yugi was actually openly submitting to him that very moment.

He watched red eyes glaze over with hunger and brighten with fire that made his skin grow hot beneath his clothes. The last time he had seen that look was when he had danced with Duke and the teen had been openly ready to try taking him on the studio floor in front of everyone. He threw his head back, moaning loudly as he snapped and pivoted his hips forcefully against his to make Yami snarl in his ear.

Teeth dug into his neck, gentle nips that made him open his eyes into slits to look at the ceiling. Between all the shit that Mai had done to both him and the boy in front of him, he had to thank the gods that she was such a bitch to everyone. Because now the red-eyed teen was doing that one thing he had been dying to experience for the two years she had flaunted him in front him like a mouse before a cat. Fingers grasped his ass firmly, squeezing to elicit a small growl from the back of his throat, and lips pressed against his feverish collarbone violently. Helplessly the blue-violet-eyed teen ground his hips into his thigh, angling his head enough that the trail of wet-mouthed kisses that went up his neck gave him Yami's lips in the end. The scent of firewood and beer and a touch of something foreign hit his mouth just before the taste of ice and minty chocolate and hints of alcohol flooded his tongue. His teeth bumped against the other teen's, pain and pleasure flooding his senses at the sharp ache that hit him.

Yami thought he should probably stop. In fact he was almost one hundred percent sure he should have. But the other boy tasted like everything he had loved as a child—freedom and warmth, sunlight and excitement. And he was aware of the fact that the opposite of his plan was happening before him now. Yugi was seducing him like a piper lulled a python into dance, fluid and effortless.

"You don't do this often, huh?" Yugi whispered in his ear, voice curling upwards like a sinful dream. Yami's eyes widened drastically, looking at him as he smirked and gathered his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging once. How was it that the other boy was playing him so easily and _still_ somehow managed to look innocent and almost coy in his actions? Even with their gazes locked, eyes blazing into each other, those blue-violet orbs spoke volumes of pure amusement and shyness that his actions contradicted. Yami let out a small strangled noise when he sucked on his lip playfully before releasing again and backing up several small inches. "I would have thought with my cousin she would have been eager to show you a good time."

He bared his teeth unhappily and Yugi immediately backtracked, recognizing that look from one of the many times someone had prodded at him about taking it up the ass in school the last few hours. Pure rage and hatred circled over a fresh ache like hungry vultures and Yugi fought off a flinch at having drawn that from him. He had been there to listen to every single argument the couple had gone through, including the breakup though he had only really gotten the tail end of her slapping him before storming off.

He moved forward before Yami could back up, wrapping his left arm around his neck and palming him for a second. The red eyes widened in surprise and Yugi closed his eyes for a moment, rocking his hips in order to create enough friction to draw some of the anger out of the boy in front of him. His finger and thumb found the tip even as he refused to open his eyes and he worked to massage it firmly as Yami hissed softly in pleasure.

" _Yugi_ …"

Did he really know his name?

Yugi's eyes snapped open, staring at him for a moment before licking his lips. He knew for a fact that Mai had never told it to him in the times that he had interacted with him around being with Joey and Tristan and Tea for a day. She was always sure to call him the pest or the runt, never by name. So perhaps it had been Tea saying his name that had gained him identification from the other boy.

Then again…Tea had spoken so softly that he had barely even heard her. When he had turned to her, in all actuality it had been more of a response of knowing her well enough to already picture the shocked look on her face.

"We don't have to," he murmured into his ear softly, continuing his soft massage even as he looked at the other boy through his lashes, side-eyeing him. Yami blinked once and narrowed his gaze, giving him a sharp look that Yugi smirked at playfully. "You've got one chance—"

"Don't tease me," he snapped. "I'm not amused."

The smaller boy raised a brow and then glanced around lazily before laughing when Yami drew him closer violently. His fingers dug into his spine, barely restrained from tearing skin, the force guaranteeing a brutal bruise. His left hand grasped his hip hard enough that he bit back a yelp, and the wild light in his eyes made his stomach squirm with absolute, uncontained excitement. "Want me?"

"Fuck you," he spat, baring his teeth for a moment before snatching his jaw with his fingers and pulling his head forward from where it had been formerly craned back on a lazily arched neck. Yugi shivered, the tingle making Yami quake once before his mouth pressed against his once more. The smaller teen grasped his hip, thumbing his thigh and gripping hard enough that the other lifted the sole of his shoe off the ground. He was tipped backwards slightly with the movement, the other gaining his balance awkwardly from the new position. But the smaller teen couldn't have cared less if they had fallen backwards; Yami could have him on the floor in the middle of all of them for all the fucks he gave. He was still drowning in euphoria that he felt wasn't rightfully his but he selfishly sought it, needed it, craved it, _loved_ it. He dug his nails through the material of his shirt, his jeans, struggling to get the reaction he wanted.

And then, by some miracle, Yami did it. He was more than a hundred percent sure it was not his own actions that drew it from him. He knew this boy; he was the most stubborn bastard that ever had and ever _would_ exist. He would hold his ground no matter the power exerted against him. So when he actually lifted his leg and wrapped it tightly around his own, tangling their knees, Yugi almost screamed with pleasure. The heat of his calf against his, the way he shifted his weight enough to brace himself and twine their legs together so forcefully made his heart pound erratically. His spine curved and arched, bending for him when he forcefully pressed further into him. His tongue ran along the ridged roof of his mouth, forceful enough that he could feel it still even when he pulled back to lace the muscle with his.

Yugi moved his fingers to grasp his back, feeling the knobs of his spine, the heat that scorched him through the thin material of his clothing. And Yami's muscles rippled beneath his fingertips at the sensation, welcoming his touches with silent urges for more. He trailed gossamer fingers over his skin, throwing his head back in order to break the kiss and breathe raggedly. And Yami met his eyes with a look that made him shiver with exhilaration.

And he was honestly unashamed when he exposed his neck like a cat awaiting its promised cream. He didn't think about it in the least, eyes growing lidded as the other purred in satisfaction at the submissive gesture.

Lips skimmed his heated skin for a split second before hands found their way into his hair and turned his head towards him, tilting his chin down so that he could breathe in his ear. "You look like you're about to ruin your pants."

Yugi licked his lips and leaned his head back into Yami's touch, smirking. "Yeah," he agreed without a hint of embarrassment, smirking when the other narrowed his eyes. "But you know, Ryou has three spare bedrooms."

Yami tilted his head slightly, eyeing him with a fire that he had never encountered before. His heart skipped, trembling with excitement inside his chest as he reveled in the burn he imagined beneath his skin. "Does he now?" he asked almost dryly, his expression nothing short of an invisible eye roll. Yugi only realized belatedly with a small smirk that Yami already knew this. Ryou and Bakura commonly hung out, after all. "Like one in particular, Yugi?"

He hissed softly at the sultry purr that leaped into his ears, the way a growl of a sneer rested beneath it like a cushion. By the gods, Yami was going to lose it soon. He knew it without question.

Yugi licked his lips once more and leaned forward to press their cheeks together, whispering into his ear. "Have you seen the red room? I like the _thick_ comforter and the _long_ drapes," he teased, snickering as he pulled back and took in the frustration on the red-eyed teen's face. _Well, aren't you a keen one_? he thought, nearly purring at the way the other seemed to be so dangerously affected simply by his words. He gave him a casual shrug and nearly laughed when the other untangled himself and grasped his hand, leading him upstairs immediately.

Yugi hit the mattress too fast for him to actually recognize they had landed in the _red room_ ; he nearly burst out laughing at the realization. Damn, apparently Yami knew this house inside and out because Yugi himself had gotten lost somewhere along the way up. He shook his head slightly, dazed, and swallowed a laugh when Yami's mouth was against his again. His tongue slid against his, his lips crushed against his teeth as a hand weaseled its way beneath the small of his back and traced small lines over his skin. He arched against him, moving to wrap an arm around his neck and touch his chest, nearly purring at the way his heart was beating in time with his.

He let out a small helpless moan, a mewl curling its way up his throat in pure happiness. Still he wondered how Yami knew his name, questioning it as he took in the pleasant sting of bruising lips and the small growl he elicited from the other teen. Yami pulled back enough to strip of his jacket, tossing it to the floor while Yugi admired his arms for a moment. He had never actually seen them because of the tendency Yami had to wear jackets constantly. Now that he thought about it, he was wondering if that might have been because Mai was so desperate to see all of him like that. He knew his cousin; she had a habit of stroking any little bit of skin she could get her hands on…

He finally pulled his hands away from the other teen when fingers grasped the hem of his shirt. Yugi let him strip him of it but lunged forward when Yami started to do the same with his. His red eyes grew wide, startled, but Yugi ignored them in favor of trailing his fingers over his skin through the thin fabric for a moment or two. He wanted to map his skin out with his fingers before he did so with his eyes. He wanted to do what he had always imagined for years somewhere in the very back of his mind.

He licked his lips, thankful that Yami made no move to push him away or speed the process up. And then, satisfied, Yugi stripped him of his shirt, tossing it to the floor and running his fingers over his stomach. A well-defined pack of muscles greeted his greedy hands, speaking of sports and outdoor activities that Yugi had no interest in with his short stature. He shook the idea off and started in on the belt that rested around his waist; slender fingers mimicked the action, a soft clicking of nail against metal making his heart skip a beat.

If this had been happening two months ago, he would have been blushing and pleading for him to slow down. He would have been nervous rather than absolutely exhilarated. But now, Yugi had nothing to feel embarrassed or nervous about. He had been planning to get Mai back for a while, and he had been desperate for the chance. Now, with Yami using him for the same purpose, it felt more like some kind of teamwork rather than blatantly using him. And, as he had told Tea, he had gone through the thoughts of this very event so many times during this day alone that he had nothing to be nervous about.

He watched Yami awkwardly toe his shoes off and kick his pants off, arching his hips for him to do the same with his. Yugi backed up towards the pillow, lazily waiting for him, and the red-eyed teen narrowed his gaze momentarily in thought.

"Hmm, well you aren't the blushing virgin I was expecting to find," he commented wryly, narrowing his eyes further as Yugi threw his head back and laughed, shaking his head. Yami tilted his head, listening to the clear silky chuckles and feeling his blood spike with excitement all over again.

"You got the blushing part wrong," the blue-violet-eyed boy snorted, smirking and reaching for his shoulders. Yami jerked back slightly, eyes wide with mortification at the situation. How was it even _possible_ that Yugi had just seduced him so easily when he hadn't even had sex before? He was a virgin and he knew how to entice others—he had done it more than once when he was bored and thought it was hilarious to mess with Marik—but he certainly wouldn't have been able to do all that Yugi had to get him up into the room. And there was always his tell, the way his cheeks heated slightly just beneath his eyes, clearly showing that he was not nearly as keen as he looked when he tried. Marik had always teased him about it relentlessly, snickering and smirking widely, retaliation for his little games. Long before he would have been able to pull Yugi up the stairs after him, he would have known immediately just by his blush.

So how had Yugi managed this so easily?

"You know," Yugi drawled softly, his voice lifting almost as if he were singing when Yami merely stared at him, frozen in place. "Normally it's the uke who blushes like _that_."

He blinked at him slowly and then tilted his head curiously, watching him. There was something off…

"You don't have to think so hard about this. It's either yes or no."

His voice was just a small bit higher than he remembered it. Yami smirked slightly in amusement and pressed a small kiss to his forehead, chuckling under his breath. Yugi narrowed his eyes slightly and blushed when he noticed the way that his overall demeanor had changed. Yami wasn't nearly as worried as he had seemed to be moments before, instead growing far more relaxed.

He wanted to ask what had just eased some of his concern but ended up having his head tipped forward with gentle fingers. Their lips pressed together once more, the half-Egyptian's caressing his slowly until he could hear himself moaning softly as his heart pounded urgently in his chest. Yugi deepened the kiss gradually, taking the leap when he couldn't stand it anymore. His hands grasped at his neck, the nape of his hair, stroking as he moved to open his legs some and allow him to settle between them.

Yugi fought away a flinch, slightly uncomfortable when Yami leaned over him and the tips of his fingers circled his entrance. A thumb stroked up and down a neighboring cheek and Yugi tried to focus on the tongue that was tracing his sensuously.

Okay, so maybe he was suddenly a little nervous. He had imagined the moment so many times and he had set his resolve. He had—he truly had. But now he was wondering if Yami could actually _tell_ that he'd pleasured himself with the idea of him being in place of his fingers only hours before. Judging by the way that Yami stopped for a split second, the tips of his fingers dipping in, he had to have.

But the other teen didn't comment, ignoring it as he wondered vaguely how often Yugi had done something like this. Obviously if he was a virgin, he had done this to himself, but he was so heavily tempted to ask, to find out. Another part of him thought it didn't matter but most of him begged for the answer. Considering the many times he had woken sweaty and with soiled sheets, he really wanted to know.

He shook it off and glanced around slowly. The nightstands normally had lotion in them if he remembered right…

Yugi watched him as he leaned over him and pulled away almost entirely to reach for the brass knobs of the drawers. His eyebrow rose in question but Yami ignored him, digging through all four of them and then stopping short. Oh fuck…was this… _planned_ …?

He narrowed his eyes, turning on Yugi who burst out laughing and covered his mouth with his hand after a moment. The astounded suspicious look on Yami's face was just _too_ great. He could feel tears in his eyes now, laughing until he was sobbing and couldn't breathe. By the gods, _that_ look!

"This isn't funny," he snapped. "There's no lube—or condoms."

"Yeah, and?"

" _Yugi_ ," he spat, bristling and feeling completely cornered for a second as he looked at the other boy. He was still grinning, lips stretched so that it was almost ear to ear, eyes sparkling with pure laughter.

"Calm down, okay? Just _trust me_ for a second," he laughed, holding his hands up and making Yami tilt his head in question. "Listen, we can do this the way that everyone _else_ does _or_ we can do it the _fun_ way."

"What?" he muttered, blinking and then scrunching his face up before scoffing loudly. "You cannot be serious."

"Dead serious," the smaller snorted, interrupting immediately and reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. Yami briefly entertained the idea of just getting up and leaving but then his goal was right in front of him. And the boy who so often haunted his dreams was beneath him. He was lying beneath him, awaiting his answer, _willing_ to allow him the success of a retaliation he wanted so dearly.

But actually using him still made his stomach twitch with worry. From what he remembered Yugi had been bullied a couple of times for his small size and he had locked himself in his room for three days straight with nothing but potty breaks and meals. He also remembered Mai saying he had gotten rejected by some girl and the hurt expression he had worn all day had been horrible to even look at. Which also begged the question of why he had done nothing to help him in those two years he had been mere feet from Yugi in that house.

How had he justified it? He thought vaguely that it must have been that stupid idea of "it's not my problem" that had prevented it. As well as Mai's interference and constant need to have him in her sights at all time.

"Yami? Hey, yeah, what are you thinking so hard about?"

He blinked and shook his head slightly. "Nothing," he grumbled, rolling his eyes at himself and leaning forward to kiss him again. His mind needed to shut the fuck up already. He wasn't even buzzed and now he wished he was because this was driving him insane. Damn his father for allowing him to have cups of expensive wine for celebrations. If he hadn't, he probably would be buzzed from that cup of beer he'd chugged downstairs.

Yugi moved his hands to his shoulders, wrapping his arms around his neck and deepening the kiss as he had done earlier. Yami welcomed the motion simply because he was unsure of what more to do with himself at the moment. The other teen's hand moved down his chest to settle on his belly, the red-eyed boy shivering at the unfamiliar touch. He tried to remember the last time someone had touched him there and failed. No one—especially not Mai—had ever touched his stomach like this. The only time the blonde had done so was when she was still infatuated with his abs and liked to poke them whereas Yugi was merely pressing his palm against them.

That fact alone made his skin crawl for a second, anxious for a moment; in his dreams there hadn't been much touching. In all actuality, it was more like they were supposed to be quiet because Mai was in the other room and it was quick and sloppy and when he woke up he always felt extremely awkward because of it.

This…this was going a lot slower than he had expected. And it sent his heart thumping violently as his stomach twisted. By the gods, he couldn't wrap his head around it.

Yugi brushed his hips against his, enticing little touches that made him groan in the back of his throat as he swallowed hard and shivered once.

He moved his hand to poke at him once more, hissing into the kiss as Yugi drew his tongue a little further into his mouth and trapped it with his teeth. The smaller teen's hand buried itself into his hair and the other reached for his wrist. The touch made him pause briefly, eyes snapping open as Yugi forced his finger further inside of him. When the smaller broke the kiss, he was laughing as he murmured, "I'm not made of glass, Yami. Besides, you _know_ about…"

He opened and closed his mouth, biting his cheek before licking his lips with a small nod; it was strange but oddly comforting having that reassurance. Yami watched him curiously, tilting his head, and nearly choked when the other boy prodded at his second finger. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath, swallowing hard. "Isn't this going to hurt?"

Yugi snickered softly and shook his head. "It's uncomfortable, actually. It was far more uncomfortable at school in the bathroom"—Yami's cheeks turned bright red and the smaller laughed a little harder—"but it doesn't _hurt_. It hurt _maybe_ the first time I did it but past that, not so much."

"You…finger yourself… _dry_?" he rasped quietly.

"It's more fun that way," he snorted, shrugging and then guiding Yami's fingers a little further before purring. The red-eyed teen tilted his head, curious, and wondered vaguely how it felt with both of their fingers inside of him, with Yugi's fingers resting over his and four fingers instead of just two. His head spun, at first with wonder about how it was possible and then with the online chat he had stumbled across by accident. "Sorry to disappoint, Yami, but I don't run around with lube in my pocket when I'm at school."

"But…water or saliva or… _something_ ," he muttered, grasping blindly for something to hold onto and failing miserably.

"Wimp," he teased playfully, his tongue poking out and curling up slightly as he pushed Yami's fingers further still. "It's not that much different anyways. Water and spit would have dried by now as it is."

"But—"

By the gods, Yami talked too much. He jerked the other boy's head forward, pressing their lips together and bucking his hips upward for a better angle. The half-Egyptian boy's eyes felt like they might pop out of his skull as Yugi pushed his fingers deeper and moaned loudly. The smaller boy shuddered beneath him and purred as his free hand gripped his skull a little harder.

Yami nearly choked; was that what a prostate felt like? He couldn't tell if he was happy with the idea that he had found it or mortified by the way that this was happening and he had yet to try to stop him. He didn't actually want to stop but there was still part of him that was hesitating. Did he really want to do this? Lose his virginity because he wanted to get back at his ex-girlfriend for telling the entire school that he was gay? Take Yugi's virginity at the same time and possibly harm his self-esteem?

And what about himself? He knew from enough reading both online and in books that it could possibly wreck him too. But Yugi seemed so…ready for it to happen…

He nearly swallowed his tongue as his spine tightened beneath his skin with open confusion. By the gods, what was he doing?

A loud mewl caused a strangled noise to come forth from the back of his throat. By the gods, was he really doing this? The sensation was pleasant as Yugi continued pressing their fingers into the small bundle of nerves. And he was not complaining about the tightness, the heat, the way that he bucked steadily as if in welcome of the action. He licked his lips and bit his cheek before moving to trace the pad of his index over the small bundle. Yugi mewled and arched against him, whining when he froze for a split second before repeating the gesture. The smaller teen purred and moaned, trying to make him do it again by pushing on his finger once more.

The red-eyed teen blinked slowly and then licked his lips once more. He wondered just how often Yugi did this that he had memorized where his prostate was and he responded so readily, desperately, to his fumbling movements. Blue-violet eyes gazed up at him with a clear signal of lust, need and want, desperate for more. He half wanted to laugh and half to stop and think about this for a moment. It was just so strange, so weird, and Yugi seemed so different from the small boy he remembered who mostly kept his head down and gave him awkward glances at the table whenever he had eaten over.

He had never held a conversation with him and here he was, about to fuck him…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he finally asked, blurting it out before he could think straight and making Yugi's eyes widen for a split second in confusion. Then the smaller boy rolled his eyes and bucked violently against his fingers, more than answering his question.

Yami blinked curiously as Yugi started to pull his hand away, just enough to tap his fingers against his knuckles until he got enough of a hint to use a third. How was this even…? He wanted _more_ fingers? Between his and Yugi's own, that seemed like a bit too much of a stretch and his mind reeled with the idea. "Yugi…?"

The other boy flashed him the widest smile of the whitest teeth he had ever seen and realization struck him slowly, eyes wide as he opened and closed his mouth. Yugi hadn't stopped at three fingers…or even four. His face burned with the thought and he pictured it all too perfectly, his stomach clenching and heart pounding at the thought. By the gods, he managed to do that…thinking of _him_?

"Oh…" he muttered, pausing and then laughing awkwardly with a small shake of his head. "Damn, _you're_ the wild child, aren't you?"

"Yeah, well…Mai is probably going to end up needing surgery to get rid of the crabs she's got going on," he replied a bit snidely before flushing at the way Yami blinked in surprise at the hostile response. He ducked his head, trying in vain to hide his face in the position they were in, feeling shaken with the bitterness that still rang in his ears like the chime of bells.

Here he was getting frustrated with his cousin because she had had the boy that was currently fingering him despite the fact that he had stopped moving his hand… Wait…Yami was fingering him now—on his own. He was actually moving his fingers and stroking his prostate and encouraging the sultry little mewls that were leaving his lips. The red-eyed teen really _was_ pumping his fingers in and out and scissoring.

He nearly melted into a puddle of limbs when he felt warm lips against his ribcage, kissing little paths across the grooves of bone. He trembled, mewling again, and quaked when his lips pulled away from his flank to assault his collarbone. Teeth nipped gently, making him quiver and arch like a bowstring. And a tongue ran soothing licks of warmth that helped to ease the soft stings of pleasure when he exerted more pressure in his nips. He tugged on his hair, throwing his head back further into the pillow and writhing in pleasure.

Vaguely Yami wondered how Yugi hadn't come yet. Surely someone else would have at this point. He thought somewhere in the back of his mind that _he_ would have in his place. He thought it was almost obvious that he would have. So how was it that Yugi was managing this?

Was he even close yet?

"You ready?"

Was it safe to ask that yet? He thought so at least; Yugi seemed well-prepared now. Why wouldn't he have been? He was mewling and writhing and, when he strained his ears, he thought he could hear him whispering his name like a sacred prayer.

" _Yes_ ," Yugi moaned, licking his lips and watching him as he blinked a few times and finally pulled his hand away. The smaller teen moved to brace his hips for him, wrapping his legs around his waist and waiting while Yami scrambled to grip him. He wasn't sure if his change of position helped at all, definitely questioning it when the red-eyed boy squeezed his hip tightly with bruising force and leaned forward. Yugi nearly yowled with pleasure.

He had imagined it too many times to count, but the way he felt, not nearly as large as his fist but thicker than he had hoped, the _heat_ that came with his pre-cum and the blood that made his erection, sent him into a spiral of excitement. His heart leaped in his chest, desperate to break through his bones as he grasped at his hair once more. A tug made Yami growl but didn't stop him from moving forward, inch by inch, slow enough that he didn't hurt him despite the prep they had both done. A tremble shot through him, making his entire body quiver, and Yami's free hand moved to grasp beneath his shoulders, nails digging into the skin along his spine.

He gyrated his hips, mewling when Yami shifted and struck his prostate almost without effort. He ground himself onto him, listening to the sharp hiss of breath that escaped the taller teen. He could hear him sucking his teeth, saw the way he bit into his cheek for a moment to keep from moving too quickly.

His movements were sloppy and Yugi laughed a couple of times, matching his awkward rhythm and sometimes halting all at once. The taller teen would stare at him each time, roll his eyes after a moment, and then take up the task of thrusting in place of his.

Yugi let out a small scream of a noise, purring in satisfaction and kissing him hungrily when he lowered his mouth enough. Their teeth clicked again, Yami snarled softly, and their lips moved sloppily. He felt so good, so much better than his imagination—his _vibrant_ imagination—had supplied him with. His hands were warm, burning his feverish skin, dulling the ache that rested somewhere inside of him. His teeth against his neck made his head spin and his heart beat faster.

" _Yami_ … _Yami_ …"

He ignored the way his name left his lips, narrowing his eyes and biting his tongue for a moment before he snapped his hips faster. Yugi let out a strangled cry, his name somewhere in the incoherent babble between moans and mewls and a shriek of desperation. His fingers dug further into his hips, squeezing with the certainty of bruises, and his teeth nipped again, drawing a small bit of skin between them and tugging softly once.

Yugi attempted to meet him thrust for thrust but failed miserably when he moved too fast for him to keep time with. He tugged his hair again, desperate for release, hearing Yami snarl in acknowledgment before adjusting his position. The sharp thrust brought a scream out of him, too loud for him to contain, and Yami flinched at the noise before repeating the action. The pleasured cry coiled through the air and left him snickering for a second, panting before feeling Yugi squeeze too tightly around him. Warmth hit his torso and left him breathing hard as he staggered and thrust once more. He nearly hit the mattress, struggling to keep from toppling over, and breathed raggedly into the smaller boy's ear.

Yugi stroked at his hair absently, bucking against his hips for a few moments to milk the last of Yami's orgasm, and then settled back with Yami still panting in his ear. He tugged his hair once and listened to the small growl before snorting and allowing Yami to untangle himself and roll over onto the bed next to him.

When he looked at him, the taller teen seemed almost dazed. He seemed more so than Yugi himself was and the image made him snicker. Red eyes peered at him curiously for a moment before Yami settled into the pillow more firmly. Yugi watched him close his eyes and catch his breath, wondering vaguely if he was going to jump up and leave.

A few long minutes passed, anxiety creeping into his spine, and then he realized Yami would have left by now if he had plans to do so. He relaxed, curling his body towards him, moving to touch their legs together, trying to coax a response from him.

Yami slowly peeked at him from the corner of his eye and then turned his head to regard him. Yugi thought maybe his eyes were a mirror for a second because the question that was running through his mind was clear in that scarlet gaze.

What now?

He had an idea, at least. But he needed Yami's consent to go through with it at least.

He didn't think he would fight him on it, however, simply because if he would have, Yugi didn't think he would have stayed. Nor would they have actually gotten this far into it. He knew the reason Yami had started towards him in the first place, the same reason he had actually put into action his little fantasy of stealing him away from Mai.

"So, um…you know, this is awkwardly backwards but hey, want to go out sometime?"

Yami blinked once and then propped himself up on his elbow, staring at him curiously for a moment before smirking. "What a lovely little idea but why the hell would you want to date me? I don't think this kind of competition with Mai is healthy, Yugi."

He grinned widely, shaking his head. "Oh _please,_ Yami," he snorted, reaching over to run a hand through his hair and gaining a soft purr. "The only reason she ever got with you was to keep you away from _me_. I said you were cute and she just _had_ to have you so I couldn't."

Yami opened and closed his mouth once and then stared at him thoughtfully. "Huh," he muttered quietly, furrowing his brows before plopping back into place against the pillow and snuggling into the soft material. "Well that's different. I thought that only happened between siblings."

"Ha, no, happens with us too."

"Hmm…well then, yeah, let's do that some time." He yawned quietly and stretched himself out more fully, twining his legs with the smaller boy after a moment. "Next Saturday?"

"Saturday sounds good—ooh, how do you suppose we're going to announce _this_ to Mai?"

Yami burst out laughing and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. "We could do it like all those assholes in movies and on TV—just go and kiss in front of her and then make sure to rub it in her face."

"I _love_ the way you think, Yami Atemu Sennen."

"I wasn't aware you knew my middle name," he murmured, peeking an eye open and staring at him curiously while Yugi smiled innocently and waggled his brows once.

"I know more about you than you do me," he sang happily, snorting at the blush that appeared on Yami's cheeks. He paused after a moment, blinking and then sitting up slightly and studying him. "I honestly didn't think you knew my name in the first place."

He blinked. "I didn't—for a while," he admitted. "But I remembered looking it up one year because I couldn't stand not knowing it. I guess I forgot it afterwards but…"

"Oh." Yugi blushed slightly and shrugged lazily before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "What are we going to do on Saturday?"

"Hmm…we could go dancing—or to the movies…dinner?"

"All three?"

"All _three_?"

"Mmhmm. All three—sounds perfect. Let's do that."

"Huh. Demanding much?"

"Damn straight I am."

Yami chuckled softly. "I can live with that. As long as you don't think you can tell me what to do every second of the day."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he laughed, blushing at his own admittance when the other raised a brow playfully. "As long as you don't think you can do that to me either."

"A wild child like _you_? No way."

"Dinner, movies and dancing—you sure you want to do this? I'm apparently _very_ clingy if you want to go by how my friendship with Joey developed."

Yami burst out laughing. "I can live with that."


End file.
